Father and Son Bonding
by Soniclink10
Summary: Naruto takes a vacation with his son Boruto. Where things get sexy really fast. Let's just say when Boruto comes back from that vacation he lost a thing or two.
1. The Camping Trip

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh. This is also a yaoi (male x male) and a NarutoxBoruto (Rated M) if you're not into that then leave. Anyway let's get** **started.**

Naruto finished the last of his work at the office. He grabbed his jacket and headed home. Naruto felt bad about all the time he spent on his work and what little time he spent with his family. He walked down the empty streets of Konoha. He took out his key and opened the door. Hinata was sitting on the couch sleeping. Naruto kissed her on her forehead and picked her up. He headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

The next morning, Naruto woke up early and decided to make breakfast for his family. Boruto woke up at the smell of pancakes and rushed down the stairs to find his dad making breakfast?! Boruto never thought that his dad would ever wake up early, let alone make breakfast.

"Mornin' dad"

"Hey Boruto"

Boruto walked over to his dad and watched him make pancakes. Naruto noticed his son's curiosity and asked him if he wanted to make some pancakes.

"Umm, I never made pancakes before"

"Here I'll show you"

Naruto moved to the side and gave Boruto the spatula.

"Here hold it like this," Naruto commanded.

Naruto held Boruto's hand and guided him.

Boruto felt a tingle when his dad held his hand. He never noticed how soft his dad's hands were. Naruto then guided his son's hands, with the spatula, underneath one of the pancakes.

"Okay now flick your wrist up"

Boruto flicked his wrist and the pancake landed on his dad's head.

"Shit!" Boruto thought.

Naruto started to laugh. He took the dough off his head. Boruto laughed too. It had been a long time since Boruto and Naruto had quality time with each other. Boruto ran and got a wet cloth and cleaned out his dad's hair while Naruto continued to make the rest of the pancakes. Afterward, Boruto and Naruto sat down and started to eat. Boruto missed the moments like what occured now with his dad. He hated sharing his dad with Konoha.

"So, I've been thinking about a camping trip between us," Naruto started.

"What about work dad," Boruto replied.

"The reason I've been at work longer was so I could make time for this"

Boruto felt his face grow hot. He thought his dad was just a heartless workaholic. But, this entire time he was thinking about him.

"When do we go dad?"

"I was thinking today," Naruto responded.

Naruto told Boruto to go and pack up quietly so he didn't wake up his sister or mom. Boruto packed up his stuff and met his dad at the front door. Naruto left a note on the table next to the pancakes for Hinata. Naruto and Boruto put their shoes on and left the house.

Naruto and Boruto hiked up a trail until the were on top of the mountain that shouldered Konoha. Naruto set the tent up while Boruto gathered wood for a fire. Everything was set up around 4 pm so Naruto and Boruto relaxed in the tent for the rest of the day. The two fell asleep next to each other. In the morning, of the next day, Boruto found himself intertwined into his father's body. The warmth that came from Naruto's chest made Boruto snuggle even closer into Naruto's body. Naruto felt something push against his chest. He saw Boruto push up closer against him. Naruto loved his son so much. Well, honestly he loved him a little more than as his son, but those were taboo thoughts. Naruto cleared his head and embraced Boruto. Boruto was surprised at the sudden pressure. He felt something grow harder under his pants. Boruto's mind started to overflow with the idea that his dad might see his boner. The idea didn't help but make him harder than he already was. Naruto felt something hard poke his thigh. Naruto slightly opened one eye and looked down to see his son's growing manhood. Boruto saw his dad look down at his hard cock and he immediately turned around, overcome with embarrassment.

"Boruto, it's natural to have morning wood"

"No dad! It's... embarrassing"

"Boruto, I know of a way to get rid of morning wood instantly"

"Really?"

Naruto put his hand under his son and turned him over. Naruto told Boruto to close his eyes and what ever happens don't open them. Boruto listened and closed his eyes. Naruto took off Boruto's pants and was startled by how large his dick was.

"Well, he is an Uzumaki," Naruto thought.

Boruto shivered as his hard cock hit the cold air. Naruto slowly put his mouth over his son's monster. Boruto let out a yelp. His dad's mouth over his throbbing cock was pure heaven. Naruto started to suck his son's manhood. Boruto lost control over himself and started to moan so loud. His son's moans started to turn on Naruto. He could fell his cock growing in his pants. Boruto opened his eyes and saw his dad sucking his dick. Naruto released his mouth from his Boruto's tasty cock.

"No dad" Boruto complained, "suck me off"

"Sorry son, but you opened your eyes"

"How could I keep them closed when you made me fell so good"

Naruto loved the way Boruto was begging him to suck his dick.

"Dad you also didn't get rid of my boner like you promised"

"I think you should be punished for not listening to you father, Boruto"

Naruto turned his son on his stomach and grabbed the lube he packed in his backpack. Naruto stripped himself and his son. Then smothered lube on his fingers.

"This might be uncomfortable at first, but you'll feel so good afterwards"

Boruto nods in anticipation of what was going to come. Naruto slowly pushed his finger into Boruto's entrance. Boruto moaned at the new sensation. Naruto then added a second finger, then a third, scissoring his son's hot hole the entire time.

"I think that's good enough," Naruto spoke as he rubbed his enormous member.

Boruto looked back to see his dad's monster.

"How big are you dad?"

"13 inches," Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"Do you think it'll fit dad?"

"There's one way to find out," Naruto purrs, as he entered his son.

Boruto yells in pain. Naruto stops to reassure him and then continues, mindful that this was his son's first time. After Boruto adjests to Naruto's enormous cock, he never felt so much pleasure in his life. This feeling was nothing like when he made his shadow clones suck him off. Naruto thrusted harder and harder until he hit Boruto's prostate. Boruto moaned for his dad to keep fucking him harder. This pushed Naruto over the edge. Boruto felt his dad's hot cum fill his hole. Naruto pulled out his dick and cum dripped out of his son's hole. Boruto felt his dad enter him again.

"Oh yes,mmm, dad, ohhhh, keep fucking me!"

Naruto answered his son's plea and fucked him so good Boruto almost fainted. Again Naruto found his son's prostate and hit that bundle again and again until Boruto came all over his dad's stomach. Naruto came again inside Boruto.

"Dad, hehhh... hehhh, keep your cock inside me"

Naruto kept his softening member inside Boruto's ass. Boruto passed out first, then Naruto. When they woke up. They both were naked with dry cum everywhere. Naruto couldn't believe that he just fucked his son and Boruto couldn't believe that his dad fucked him.

"Never tell your mom if you want more"

Boruto agreed. Then the two headed to the nearest river and washed up the tent, themselves, and the sheets in the tent. The two packed up and headed down the mountain. Naruto put his arm around Boruto as the headed towards Konoha.

 **Tell me if you guys liked my first fanfiction. Comment and tell me if you want more and what I could do to make it better.**


	2. A Teaching Moment

**So I didn't make this originally, but I really liked it so I changed the original fanfiction. Support the original author. PS. This is a Yaoi (male x male) Rated M.**

Naruto's Pov

I started to get stressed about all the crap that needs to be done in the village and my house. Hinata and our daughter went out on a 2-day girls trip to some spa or something, and Boruto stayed behind to spend time with me. Yet, here I am at home, hidden in my office and drinking some whiskey. I smiled and looked at the paper work in front of me. Nobody said it would be easy right?

A knock on the door brought me back to reality and I told them to enter. Boruto closed the door behind him and smiled nervously "Hey dad what's up?" I shook my head and sipped my whiskey "Bullshit. How about you? What did you do today?". He shifted uncomfortably and looked at the ground. I shook my head "Boruto what is it? You can talk to me". He looked as if he was thinking hard about something, then looked at me "Dad, Sarada and I almost had sex today, and I don't know what the hell I am doing".

Alright, at first I was a bit shocked, then upset, then a bit happy for him. I tried to suppress the laugh wanting to escape, but it didn't work. I stood up and told him to follow me into the living room, there was more whiskey in there. He followed and sat on the couch while I poured myself another glass and sat next to him. He was biting his lip and then finally looked at me "Are you mad?". I shook my head "Of course I am not mad". I pulled a condom out of my pocket and threw it at him "ALWAYS wear one of these. If you ever need one come to me, hell I am going to buy you a box tomorrow so there is no excuse to never have one. Carry it at all times". He nodded and then looked awkward again, "Dad…I don't know how to put one on, or how to do…it".

I rubbed my eyes and groaned, then I felt a hand on my thigh and I froze in place. I slowly looked up and seen Boruto leaned over me and he swallowed "Can you…can you please show me? I don't want to look stupid and I know your good at it I hear mom all the time!". I was embarrassed for a second, but I recovered. I was gong to protest of course, but then he started to beg me "Please! You're the only one I trust to treat me right, and I swear to god I won't tell anyone, including mom and sis. Hell, I don't want to tell anyone….but I love Sarada and I want to give her the best experience she can have".

I watched him for a second, then sighed "Alright. But I swear to God Bolt-" he stopped me "I know! I know! Oh god I CAN'T WAIT! I can't thank you enough for this!". He sat down and waited instructions, and I groaned "Yeah, I know you can't…remove your pants". He did as he was told, and I stripped down with him. I felt so wrong doing this, but at the same time, I wanted my son to know what he was doing as well. Plus, he isn't the first one I taught.

I made him sit down on the couch and lay back, telling him what to do. He agreed, and soon he was licking and sucking my member. I had to tell him to ease up on the teeth, and he gladly did, then he slid it into his mouth, and started to work it like I was telling him. He was really good, so I knew he wasn't going to need much practice.

I made him stop when I was close, and he pulled away. I told him to repeat that on her and she will feel amazing. Then, I handed him the condom and taught him how to put it on correctly. I slouched on the couch and rubbed my face with my hands. I directed him, and soon he was on top of me and trying to find the hole. I helped him, and he slid inside of me. I hissed from not being prepped, but I have taken bigger lengths then his in my younger days. I don't mean to say his is small, because his is anywhere but small, but it will grow more as he gets older.

I told him to do what seems natural and I will help him when needed. He started to pull his hips out of me and then back in. He was sloppy at first, but as he got the hang of it he did pretty amazing. He found my sweet spot and made me moan, and he smiled. I told him to keep hitting that spot, and he did. Soon, he told me he was going to cum, and I Started to pump my cock in my hand, helping me get close. Boruto came with a loud cry, and I moaned as cum splashed on my stomach and my climax went through me.

We got cleaned up and then sat on the couch again. He was waiting, but I knew he was about to ask "Ok so how did I do?". I smiled at him "Perfect. Do exactly what you did to me, and you will have her screaming in no time". He nodded and then hugged me "Thanks dad…I really appreciate it" I closed my eyes "Don't mention it…ever".

 **Thanks for your support guys. I'll probably put up another chapter to this tonight or tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it. Thanks guys and stay tuned.**


End file.
